


Late night bets. Lev/Yaku

by Kageyamas_Tiktok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bets, Blowjobs, Bottom Yaku, Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Boys Kissing, Caught, Crossbreed between fluff and angst, Eye Contact, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Innocent Bets, Kissing, LevxYaku, M/M, Make Outs, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Power Bottom Yaku Morisuke, Slight Smut, Smut, Top Haiba Lev, Top Lev, Volleyball, bet, breaking in - Freeform, coming to terms with feelings, handjobs, missing key, rooftop, shortcake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamas_Tiktok/pseuds/Kageyamas_Tiktok
Summary: In which two boys innocent bet, turns into something a little needy.“Let’s make a bet.”“I really don’t want to.”“It won’t even take that long..”“Will you leave me alone if I do this?”“Yes, I’ll even get you shortcake if you win.”“... Fine, let’s get this over with already, it’s getting late”
Relationships: Haiba Lev & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Late night bets. Lev/Yaku

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Lev losing the bet.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/fc/95/0ffc953c4c8f6e812d0921010e718d01.gif
> 
> I asked some friends for a setting, ship and a writting prompt so I could practice making shorter fics.
> 
> They said “Lev and Yaku, On a rooftop.. writing prompt; ‘shortcake’.” So I wrote accordingly...
> 
> However. 3468 words later, I’m left with my longest one shot yet, and a second ending. (Second ending included in word count and fic)

“I- THAT WASN’T FAIR, KENMA CHEATED!” Lev yelled as he missed Kenma’s serve, at the same time losing his bet with Yaku.

“Oh don’t be a sore loser Lev, Kenma doesn’t even get anything out of your little bet, why would he cheat?” Kuroo called from the side lines in between hyena laughs.

“Yea well I bet you and Yaku forced him into it for your own entertainment.” Lev continued to whine as the four of them met in the middle of the gym, Kenma leaning back on Kuroo. 

He reaches his hand in the Tall black haired males pocket, retrieving his game console after completing his part of the deal.

“I didn’t cheat,” kenma added to their little argument as waited for his game to load.

“Ok, well why did I miss the set then?” Lev questions the two tone haired man. 

Kenma looks up at him, wondering if he should even bother to answer or not.

“Kuroo took my console and said I couldn’t have it back unless I gave you a good set.. why would I give you a bad one?” His eyes dashing down as the screen lit up.

“If you’re gonna whine this much I don’t even want it anymore.” Yaku says, eyes rolling at the taller male who acted like a baby when he didn’t get his way.

“Well no, I’m not gonna break my word, but this definitely isn’t fair.” Grumbling, Lev is the first to leave their little circle and get his stuff. ‘Why did I have to make that bet anyways, this isn’t fair.. I mean I don’t care about the penalty that much, that part is fine, but it makes me look like I’m bad at volleyball for missing such an easy set’ he thinks to himself.

“So what was the bet anyways?” Kuroo asked, rapping an arm around kenma while smirking at the grumbling man on the other side of the gym. Yaku follows his line of sight before sighing.

“Miss the set and he has to buy me shortcake, get the set, I buy. I don’t why he even forced me into the bet if he was going to act like a baby when he lost. He’s so annoying sometimes.” Yaku replies looking back at Kuroo.

“I mean he’s wasting my time, it’s getting late and now I have to stay here even longer ‘cause he’s being an idiot” he forces out, bending down to pick up the volleyball on the floor before flinging it at the grey haired males head. His eyes snap back as he glares at the three, not knowing exactly who to point fingers at.

“Hurry the hell up Lev, I want to go home” Yaku calls as he walks to the opposite side of the gym to grab his bags and walks back to the other two who quietly stood there observing. Or in Kenmas case, continued to play his game.

“You guys good locking up tonight?” Yaku ask halting in front of them.

“Yea it’s fine, I was gonna make Kenma set a bit more for me before we left anyways.” Hearing this Kenmas thumb froze for a second, but he soon went back to his game, pretending he didn’t hear a thing.

“Yea ok, see you tomorrow.” He waved as he walked towards the door, looking over to Lev still rummaging through his stuff. 

“God Lev, can we do this today?” He ask tapping his foot. His patience wearing thin faster than usual. “I’ll be at block B roof.” Door slamming behind him as he leaves the gym.

“Can we do this today?” “I’ll be at block B roof” Lev repeats under his breath in a mocking voice as he finally finds what he was looking for.

____________________________________

Yaku was sitting on the ground against the door to the roof, sighing as Lev still wasn’t there.

As he stands up to go find him, said man comes around the corner, hands holding the promised shortcake.

“Why are you still out here?” Lev ask as he gets closer.

“The doors locked.” Yaku replies flatly as he peals his back away from the hard surface.

“Did you try the code?” Lev ask, spotting the small box beside the door.

“What code? It has a key hole.” Yaku says matter of a factly, looking at Lev as if he were stupid. Lev always hated that look, that just screamed “I think I’m better than you.” While Lev believed that exact statement to be true, he didn’t like the way Yaku looked down at him. Despite his inability to do so literally.

“Move” Lev pushed past the man in question, no aggression in his voice but it definitely came out stern. The smaller male watched as the other fidgeted with the box, lifting its lid to -much to his dismay- reveal a number pad. The green eyed giant turned back, a smirk on his face.

“Just try a code already.” Yaku complained feeling betrayed by his own lack of observance. 

After a few failed attempts the brunette was about to tell him to stop, but before he could say anything, the door clicks and Lev swings it open.

“Should we really even be here” Yaku says as they take a seat on two of the chairs laying on the roof, now facing each other.

“Oh come on, it’s fine. Here.” Lev hands the weary male what he’d taken so long to get before meeting him up there.

“Your old shortcake from the vending machine?” Yaku questioned with a chuckle as he took it, slightly bowing his head in thanks.

“Actually, I went all the way to the other side of the school to get these since I saw that vending machine get restocked today. So no, it is not old.” He retorts playfully.

They sit there for a moment just talking before Yaku starts to open the packaging.

“Wait!” Lev calls, stopping him before he could take a bite.

“What?”

“Another bet..” Lev says sheepishly.

“Are you serious?” Yaku huffs out, not really wanting to stay here much longer than he had to.

“Come on, one small bet.” He pleads with the other.

“... fine, what is it?” Yaku groans out, knowing the younger man wouldn’t stop until he got his way.

“Let’s have a bet to see who can eat their shortcake the fastest.” Lev rushes out, excitement clear in his eyesore voice.

“And what do you get out of this bet?” Yaku asked, not quite convinced this was a good idea.

“You mean if I win?”

“Yes,”

“Hmm..” Lev thought to himself for a moment before a slow smile forms across his mouth. “I win, I get to do anything I want to you. You win vice versa.”

“Lev what?” Yaku asked, not quite believing his ears.

“You heard me” The green eyed male replied, leaning in teasingly close before snatching Yakus shortcake to ensure he hadn’t already taken a bite and that this was a fair fight. Unlike what happened in the gym half an hour ago.

“Give me that,” Yaku grabs his shortcake and pushes Lev back. “Fine! But let’s do this quick.” He grumbles, almost not wanting the other to hear him.

“3.. 2 .. 1.. GO” Lev chants, making quick work of his shortcake soon after.

____________________________________

“Ok, you actually cheated.” The short brunette grimaced.

“No, I won fair and square.” Lev stuck out his tongue like a child. Yaku studies his face, his own frown slowly turing into a small playful smile.

“Maybe you did.. but I wasn’t expecting you to skip chewing all together!” Leaning forward, Yaku took his thumb to Lev cheek, swiping off some frosting he had on his face as he peers into the others eyes. They sit they for a moment, in complete awe, just staring at each other. Lev decides to break the silence, placing his hand on the older boys thigh, leaning into his touch still on his cheek.

“You said I could do anything I wanted, right?” Lev asked, eyes piercing holes into the other.

“I- I mean, that was the bet right?” Yaku stutters out as he thinks about what could be coming his way.

‘Would he hit me?’ He ponders to himself. ‘Of course he will, he has every reason to, I’m always beating on him for no reason’ Yaku cringes at the many times he called the other names or kicked him, or like earlier that night, threw a ball at his head. ‘God he must hate me.. and it’s all because I don’t know how to handle my feelings for this big idiot.’ Yaku finally admits to himself. 

Deep down he always knew he liked Lev, but every time he made him flustered he retaliated in a violent way. The man was gorgeous, there was no way around that, anyone could see. With his natural light grey hair, rare catlike green eyes, and his big dopey grin that he always wore. Even his most annoying trait -his ever godly height- was extremely attractive.

(AN: I looked it up, and Lev is taller than God himself, you’re welcome.)

He was easy to look at from afar, a candid photo if you will. But up close and personal, Yaku didn’t know how to control himself. So to keep from turning into a blushing fool, he often found himself attacking the other.

Now however, alone on the roof, that wasn’t the case. What ever happened there he could blame on the bet and go on with his life if he saw fit. He just prayed that when Lev did hit him, it didn’t hurt too bad.

“Yea, ok..” Lev breathes out, a conflicted look on his face. ‘Ugh I bet he’s wondering how many times he can get away with hitting me, or where’s the place that would hurt most!” Yaku inwardly panicks, whimper unconsciously leaving his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut seeing Lev raise his right hand, left still on the cowering mans thigh.

Lifting his chin, the taller male smashes his lips against the other. Yaku’s eyes shoot open in surprise as he stills. 

‘Wh- what is he doing? Why isn’t he hitting me? Punching me? Anything?’ Yaku screams in his head. 

Lev pulls back, a slight pout on his face as he catches a glimpse of the smaller males confusion.

“Come on Yaku, you lost the bet,” he taunts leaning back in. It only took the wide eyed male a moment to calm down -to some extent,- eyes fluttering shut as he leans in, returning the kiss. The action resulting in a big smile on Levs face, tongue sliding against the older males bottom lip, asking for entrance. Eager actions were taken to meet the grey haired boys silent request. 

As their tongues explored each other, Yaku let Lev take the lead, deciding that he would determine how far things would go since he won the bet. 

The brown eyed man was enjoying himself, much more than he would ever care to admit, hands wrapping around the others neck. ‘God, why does this feel so much better than I ever imagined?’ 

Yaku was losing it, and he was doing so fast. Accidentally pulling Lev off his chair and down to his knees in front of him, but neither seemed to care much. Light moans leaving small boys frame, causing Lev to go wild.

He moved closer, now in between the smaller males thighs as his hands traveled up his body. Yaku let’s out a shaky moan, breaking away and throwing his head back trying to catch his breath. Lev wasted no time in taking the older males shirt off, head snapping back down in surprise at the sudden flash of cool air against his chest.

“Lev..” he whispers in a slightly warning tone, but that doesn’t stop the man below him. He had a mission, and he was going to fulfill it.

His hands massaged the others waist and thighs as he attaches his lips to his neck, leaving a hickey behind before moving down to tend to his rosy buds. Lev took the others nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue before sucking on it. A quiet moan leaves Yakus mouth, -no matter how hard he tried to keep it in- only furthering Levs need to satisfy the older man. He switches between nibbling and bitting, fingers twirling the other.

Once he felt he had done enough there, he trailed his way down the flat abdomen, sending shivers down Yakus spine as Levs tongue traced his 11 ab line, stoping at his anterior superior iliac crest, green eyes flicking up to catch brown foggy ones looking back. Staring into his eyes, Lev leaves another hickey on the left of hip.

“Lev.. maybe we should stop,” Yaku pants out, not sure he should let the younger man continue his mini attacks on his oh so fragile body. He loved it, but that was also the problem. If they went any further, he’s not quite sure he’d be able to control himself.

“We should?” Lev ask, a slight Russian lilt to the mans voice, even though he himself didn’t even speak the language. The complete change in the mans demeanour was almost enough to make the quaking buy give in, but he tried to keep his pride as best he could.

“I mean... we’re still at the school and-“

“No ones here Yaku, schools been done for hours and we’re on the roof, no one can see us,” Lev reasons, hands grabbing the others ass.

“Yea but..” Yaku tried to think up a decent excuse as to why he didn’t want to continue. The only reason he couldn’t think of one is because that is exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to do anything and everything with the man below him, and he knew if he wanted to do that, his pride would have to crumble a bit. 

“Don’t stop,” He whispers, not even sure the other heard him. But when Levs teasing grin reappears on his face, all confusion is cleared.

“What was that Yaku? I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Lev blabbers up to the now self conscious man.

“Please,” is all Yaku can breathe out, feeling defeated. The sudden change in the younger males senpai caught him slightly off guard. Chuckling at him, Levs eyes flicker back down to the tent before his eyes.

“So hard already” he commented, pulling the other pants down. Long slim fingers palming Yaku through his boxers, making him moan out into the night sky, echoing off the roof walls.

“Fuck, so hot.” Lev growled, removing his hand to take said boxers away. Yaku looked down blushing as he could see the younger man almost memorizing his fully erect cock.

“Just do something.” he huffs out embarrassed, breaking Lev from his trance.

Immediately his tongue darts out his mouth, connecting with Yakus tip, already dripping with pre cum. The smaller bites back a moan, rolling his hips. Lev smiles at this before dragging his tongue to the base, sucking there before moving back up to the tip.

Lev had never done this with anyone before, so everything he was doing was based off instincts and what little videos he had watched. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing was right, but when he saw the immense pleasure on the older males face, heard the needy moans coming from his mouth, he was filled with pride knowing he caused it all.

Slowly Yakus cock was engulfed into Levs mouth, nose nestling his pubic hair. His hand tangled in grey hair, hips starting to buck lightly. The taller male pulls back to the tip, sucking hard.

“Ahh fuck Lev,” Yaku cries out, losing all will to be quiet. His moans are loud and sharp, arching his back as the other bobs his head up and down, other hand fondling his balls.

The brunette runs his hands through light grey strands, grabbing a new piece to pull back hard on. Lev let’s go, Yakus cock leaving his mouth with a loud pop sound as his head follows the motion of man tugging on his hair, loud moan escaping. 

Yaku smirks at the man, mentally noting that hair pulling was something he seemed to like.

“You should-“ he cuts himself off with a moan as Lev starts to jerk him with his hand instead.

“Should what?” He pants out, eyes and mouth wet.

“Wear your hair back more often” he pushes past his own moans to finish. “Ahhh fuuucckk” The brunettes whines, cock throbbing in the others hand, warning him that he’s close.

Lev immediately dives his head back down, bobbing it once again, making Yakus breath catch in his throat. The green eyed man pulls back for a moment.

“Look at me,” he breaths out before going back to what he was previously doing. Yaku looks down, meeting his command, the intense eye contact making the knot in his stomach grow.

“Lev please,” he pleads, begging the man to send him over the edge, and he does just that. He pushes back down to the base of his cock, moaning around it, sending sensations like shock waves all over the older males body. As the grey haired man pulls back, he lightly grazes his teeth against the other, sucking hard on the tip.

“Fuck! Shit Lev!” Yaku exclaimed as he came in the others mouth. 

The half Russian man pulled back, wiping his mouth and panting as he watched the other slowly pull up his pants. They both stayed still for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

“How did you even guess the code?” Yaku questioned as he realized he never asked.

“What?” Lev whispers, throat a little sore.

“The door, what was the code?” The brunette rephrased.

“Oh.. surprisingly, it was the day we met.” He answered honestly, making the boy in front of him flustered again.

“Do you.. uh, want me to help you?” He asked, eyes directed at Levs ‘little problem’.

“No no, I’m fine.. we should get going, it’s late.” He replies, cheeks dusting a light pink. The brunette didn’t want to leave him like this, so he pondered a way he could get the blushing man to allow him to return the favour.

“How about another bet?” He called, clearly catching the competitive young mans attention.

____________________________________

20 minutes earlier:

“Oh wait..” Kuroo called to Kenma as realization slowly hit. “Yaku said block B roof right?” He hesitantly asked the other.

“Yea, I’m pretty sure.. why?” Kenma questioned, eyeing his console, once again residing in the taller males front pocket.

“Shit.. I wonder if they’re still up there.” Kuroo asked aloud as he moved over to his bags. 

“Are we leaving already?” 

“Uh no, you can come if you want. It’s just I remembered the door is probably locked and I have the key.” He said, pulling up a keychain that consists of the gym key, and some other keys for places like the club room, and other building not exactly attached to the school.

“Oh.. I’ll come then.” Kenma stated, following closely behind the other.

____________________________________

“Guys, you still up there!?” Kuroo called from the bottom of the stairs. Not hearing a response, he decided to go up and have a look.

Midway up the stairs he heard what he could only make out to be a whimper. Turning the corner he found the box for the code open. 

“Did they manage to get in?” He ask to himself, two tone haired man situated beside him. Knocking on the door but getting no response, he decides to unlock it to check if they actually made it in or not.

“Come on Yaku, you lost the bet.” Taunted, extremely close to the libero.

‘Yaku lost?? But didn’t Lev lose the bet?’ Kuroo thought to himself. 

Just as he was about to call out to the men before him, to make his confusion known, Lev does the unexpected.

Leaning in, Lev catches the smaller mans lips with his own. Much to the confused onlookers surprise, said smaller man didn’t push back. But instead deepened the kiss, throwing his arms around the younger males neck.

Almost tripping over himself, Kuroo backs away, closing the door quietly. He turns back to Kenma, light pick dusting both of they’re faces.

“I.. well to say I wasn’t expecting that would be an understatement. Do you think they know we saw?” He asks, fidgeting with the keys in his hands.

“I doubt it.. Let’s just go.” Kenma states, scratching the back of his neck. Kuroo studies the boys blushing face before smiling and lacing his arm around his shoulder.

“Yea, come on.” He says pulling the man along with him, almost forgetting what they had just seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, please tell me I’m not the only who had to look “anterior superior iliac crest” up.
> 
> I was trynna find out what the hell the line that dips in above the hip and comes around to the front was called. 
> 
> Here’s a link of a picture of it on a real person. 
> 
> While there’s no actual nudity (just a guy with his shirt up) I should warn that if someone were to look at your phone or pc, they might give you questionable looks.
> 
> https://anatomy.elpaso.ttuhsc.edu/surface/abdomen/ing_lig.jpeg
> 
> Ok now that we got that out of the way, in the fic Yaku mentions that Lev should wear his hair back more often.. well let me bless your eyes if you haven’t already seen.
> 
> https://static.zerochan.net/Haiba.Lev.full.1850657.jpg
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/1c/fd/a2/1cfda2958cdc605772b8066a5875dc08.jpg
> 
> https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/20/5/14/o324v3r6ku.jpg
> 
> While I was looking for those glorious pictures, I happened to come across something that fit the ending pretty well so I’ll put that here too.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/54/b7/a1/54b7a1f95d7f10434c0156d3d987ce24.jpg


End file.
